


Inch

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 9th.Prompt word - inch.





	Inch

9 pm on the clock, time for Kurt’s friend to go home, Burt Hummel had thought checking his watch. It’s a school night after all.

Walking up the stairs, he’d heard voices coming from his son’s room.

“Eight inches long? Wow, that’s impressive! Mine is just six and a half” Blaine said.

“Yeah, but it’s thicker” Kurt anwered.

For a second, Burt wasn’t sure if he wants to know what the boys were doing, alone in the room. At least, the doors were cracked open.

“Can I touch it?” He heard Blaine say, excitement clear in his voice.

That’s it, Burt thought.

He opened the door, and walked into the room to both boys fully dressed, bended over something on Kurt’s desk.

Two long, disgusting earthworms on a plastic tray. On his kid’s desk. What the heck?

“Oh, hi dad!” Kurt greeted him when he heard his dad coming in. “We just finished our biology homework. Aren’t they cool?”

“Cool. Worms. Are you okay, son?” Burt asked, seeing a big smile on Kurt’s face.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Shaking his head and trying not to look at the writhing creatures, Burt reminded them it’s time for Blaine to go home.

Going back to the kitchen for something to drink, he thought he would rather walk on them making out.


End file.
